character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gargos (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Gargos is one of the main antagonists of the Killer Instinct series. He is a diabolical half-god, who was exiled 2,000 years ago after a failed invasion of Earth. He is strongly tied with Jago as he manipulates him into joining the Killer Instinct tournament to slay anyone who would get in the way of his plans; including Eyedol, his eternal rival. In the events of the second game, Gargos reveals his true intentions to Jago and starts his campaign of world conquest by going 2,000 years back before his previous exile. Statistics Tier: At least 5-C, likely 3-C Name: Gargos, The Supreme Warlord, The Ultimate Servant of Chaos, The Shadow Lord, The Mad Demigod, The Un-Maker, The Strongest Ikkoran Origin: Killer Instinct Gender: Male Age: Over 2,000 years old Classification: Gargoyle/Ikkoran, Demon Warlord, "Great Tiger Spirit", Shadow Lord, Ruler of the Astral Plane Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demon Physiology, Vacuum Adaptation, Dimensiokinetic Combat, Flight, Portal Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional BFR, Summoning (Of his minions), Mental Manipulation, Memory Absorption (Stole Tusk's memories), Self-Petrification, Power Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Life Manipulation (Created Omen and the Mimics), Resurrection, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Reality Warping in the Astral Plane Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Dispersed massive clouds with his portal alone), likely Galaxy level (Has control over the Astral Plane, which is a separate dimension which seems to be at least the size of a galaxy and contains countless stars, nebulae and a quasar) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Flew from the atmosphere to Earth in seconds) to FTL+ (His portal beam hit the surface of the Earth in seconds. Comparable to Glacius who blitzed ARIA in a millisecond, who can register/process massive amounts of information in a nanosecond), likely higher in the Astral Plane Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can hold Aganos and objects of this size) Striking Strength: At least Moon Class, likely Galaxy Class Durability: At least Moon level, likely Galaxy level (Took hits from Eyedol) Stamina: Extremely high (Superior to Kim Wu/Tusk, who can train for several hours/remain active for an entire day respectively. Can resurrect/regain half of his health/stamina) Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers, likely Planetary with various abilities/portals Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted (Planned for 2 millennium/2,000 years to set events in motion that would cause his freedom from exile and immediately conquered Earth. Manipulated Kan-Ra) Weaknesses: Is overconfident and quick to anger if things don't go his way. His minions can be killed in two or three hits Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Scorn:' Gargos punches with both fists at once, causing an explosion of shadow energy and staggers the opponent. *'Insolence:' Gargos will summon a pillar of darkness to destroy any projectiles coming to his area. *'Quadruple Jump:' A flying attack used to evade attacks or attack opponents from above. *'Throw:' A simple uppercut attack which can send the opponent flying several meters. *'Oblivion:' Summoning a portal to punch into it, Gargos causes an another portal to appear near the opponent, letting the punch flow through. Can be spammed. *'Reckoning:' In a quick rushing attack, Gargos uses his wings to fly upward only to storm down onto the opponent. *'Devil's Divide:' A choke-hold attack where Gargos chokes the opponent with one hand in the air before finishing them off with the following enders. **'Sadistic Drop:' After a Devil's Divide, Gargos can throw the opponent into a portal he summons while doing so. Both Gargos and the opponent fly into the portal as Gargos continuously flies through the portal in the air and the ground, before slamming his opponent into the ground while closing both portals. **'Sadistic Hurl:' Can summon a minion before throwing the opponent away from him onto a minion for a bounce effect. **'Sadistic Appetite:' The last ender for Devil's Divide, after chocking the opponent, Gargos can eat their soul by draining it from them adding it to his own. *'Spite:' Gargos holds the opponent in a similar fashion to Devil's Divide, but instead beats down the opponent with headbutts and kicks before slamming them into the ground or performing a Sadistic Drop. *'Shadow Oblivion:' A more powerful version of the Oblivion which results in the foe being punched through several portals numerous times in under a few seconds. *'Shadow Reckoning:' A more powerful version of the Reckoning in which Gargos flies into the air, but flies back down with devastating results as the opponent is knocked back several meters away by Gargos' landing. *'Shadow Devil's Divide:' A more powerful version of Devil's Divide in which Gargos grabs the opponent by the throat, but automatically summons both portals to fly-throw them while gaining momentum to eventually slam the opponent into the ground. *'Summon:' Gargos is able to summon two minions to his aid in battle. Izzik is a small blue-hued demon with a trident which can spin it to keep foes at bay. Dretch is a small pudgy demon which is used to push opponents near Gargos or away from him with tackling attacks. Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3